Changed
by AdoreblaGirl13
Summary: kesalah pahaman yang berakhir patah hati


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and friends #eaa are belong to one and only mis0s.J.**

***numpang curhat ya... kan taa-chan bikin fanfic yg Our Secret Love tapi g)a ngerti cara buat kelanjutan chapternya (TT_TT) jadi maapin taa-chan ya ga bisa upload yg itu (TT_TT) kalau ada yang ngerti review ya * *nangis di kamar mandi* *ngeliat permen* *beli8**

**Summary:"Kau berubah , draco.." Berunah.. apakah maksud dibalik kata itu ? lantas , apa yang membuat seorang Draco berubah?**

**kali ini taa-chan bakal bikin oneshot aja dripada multi-chapters ntr g bisa nge-upload *pundung***

**oke.. here we gooo my second fic**

**Setting:tahun ketujuh setelah peperangan Hogwarts**

****Mentari pagi menerobos masuk Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Muri, ad yang luas itu , seorang gadis berambut cokleat keriting sebahu dengan agak malas mengerja-ngerjapkan matanya . Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah segumpal bulu berwarna cokelat kekuning-kuningan, ya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Crookshanks ?

.

.

sementara itu...

.

.

Cahaya Matahari pagi memaksa masuk ke retina seorang pemuda berambut pirang , membuat pemilik mata kelabu ini dengan berat hati membuka matanya , hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah lemari berwarna cokelat, seragam hijau-silver khas slyhterin yang terlipat rapih di atas kursi , dan ketika ia melihat ke samping , sebuah bingkai foto terpajang . Foto itu berisi dirinya dan seorang gadis cantik berambut keriting coklat sebahu dan seekor anjing Siberian Husky , pemuda ini terseyum melihat gadisnya itu .Ya , gadisnya Hermione Jean Granger

.

.

"Draco!Bangun!Kita harus melakukan pengawasan terhadap anak-anak kelas 3 yang akan pergi ke Hogsmeade hari ini"

Hening

"Draco!Bangun!Atau tidak, akan kusiram kau"

"hmm..Sebentar lagi , mione"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"arghh...iya iya aku bangun,puas Nona?" jawab Draco dengan sebal

"sangat" balas Hermione dengan senyum

ya..mereka memang telah memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun itu tidak membuat mereka menjadi enggan untuk saling bertengkar . Justru karena pertengkaran itulah mereka semakin saling mencintai , tiada hari tanpa Hermione yang menasihati Draco dan tiada hari pula tanpa Draco mengusili Hermione .

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian , Draco pun turun dari Ruang Ketua Murid dan menyusul Hermione ke Aula Besar

.

.

di Aula Besar

"Pagi,Hermione..Pagi yang cerah untuk melamuni si Pangeran Slytherin,eh?" goda sang gadis Weasley , gadis yang ditanyai hanya menjawab "aku tidak sedang melamuninya kok , aku hanya sedang berpikir,Gin".Ginny segera duduk di sebelah Hermione dan Ron dan bersebrangan dengan Harry,pacarnya. Suasana Aula Besar dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan berlambang Gryffindor, anak-anak Gryffindor memasang wajah ceria mereka , sedangkan para Slytherin hanya memasang wajah yang suram . Jelas sekali bukan ? Gryffindor menang melawan Slytherin kemarin , 200 - sekali , jika saja Draco lebih cepat memasukan Quaffle kedalam gawang pasti kedudukannya akan segera tersadar dari pikirannya akan kejadian kemarin dan segera memasang wajah ingin tahu kepada Hermione "Ada apa,mione?".Sang Gadis tampak gelisah dan menjawab dengan agak tersipu "ehm..anu..i-i-itu..er...3 minggu lagi kan' Hari Valentine ... ehm.. a-a-aku ingin memberikan Draco coklat , tapi aku tidak tahu cara membuat coklat dan aku tidak tahu kado apa yang pantas untuk Draco , maksudku .. dia mempunyai segala hal yang dia miliki ..Apalagi yang harus aku berikan ? dan lagipula kau tahu kan' bahwa aku tidak pernah membuat coklat? aku hanya pernah menerimanya"

Ginny tersenyum dan berkata "Tenang , mione .. aku juga akan memberikan hadiah kepada Harry , bagaimana jika Sabtu ini kita pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama - sama ?"

Seperti mendapat uang 1000000 galleon , Hermione langsung memasang muka ceria dan langsung memeluk Ginny seraya berkata "Terimakasih , Ginny . Kau memang baik"

Dibalik itu semua ternyata ada 1 pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan licik

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Siapa?"kata Hermione , sebenarnya dia sudah tau bahwa itu Draco hanya dia ingin memastikan bahwa itu Draco atau orang lain , mungkin saja itu orangtua Draco yang ingin mengunjungi Draco dan berpikir bahwa kamar Draco adalah kamar Hermione mkan?

"Aku"

Setelah memastikan bahwa suara itu memang benar-benar Draco,Hermione segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya .

"Ada apa,Drake?" tanya Hermione ketika melihat wajah gugup Draco,tidak biasanya seorang Malfoy gugup,bukan?

"ehm...aku tau ini tidak semudah itu , mione... tapi aku harus jujur.." ungkap Draco dengam lirih

"katakan saja Draco ada apa?" kata Hermione dengan muka yang panik , sedih , takut . di pikirannya sekarang sedang bergelut pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh

"ehm..Will you be my Valentine , my Date?"

Hening

2 menit

5 menit

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Hermione tertawa terbahak - bahak di dalam kamarnya yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik Gryffindor, membuat sang Pangeran Slytherin merasa terhina dan terlecehkan

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah , aku ajak gadis lain saja" kata Draco dengan dingin dan sinis . Bagaimana mungkin seorang Malfoy ditertawakan?

Hermione langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap Draco dengan lembut dan berkata "Iya, kapan kita akan pergi?"

Senyum merekah di bibir Draco , dengan segera ia menjawab "Bagaimana dengan hari Sabtu ?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang karena tidak mau membuat sang Pangeran kesal , Hermione menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menyadari bahwa kesalah pahaman yang kecil ini dapat berakibat buruk

.

.

.

Hari Jum'at tiba dengan sangat cepat , besok adalah hari ke - 5 menjelang Valentine , murid-murid sedang sibuk untuk memilih kado maupun baju pesta yang akan dikenakannya nanti , ya.. Hogwarts memang menyelenggarakan acara Pesta Dansa di hari Valentine . Hermione berjalan dengan cepat menuju Aula Besar , ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ginny dan menanyakan apakah Ginny bisa menunda acara berburu hadiah mereka karena hari Sabtu ,Hermione akan berkencan dengan Draco.

"Hai,Mione" sapa Ginny yang duduk diantara Lavender dan Parvati , sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu sebelum Hermione datang tadi .

"Hai,Gin" balas Hermione yang ikut duduk di depan Ginny , Hermione masih bertanya - tanya dimanakah Draco,Harry dan Ron "Ehm.. ngomong-ngomong dimana Harry dan Ron ? Aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi"

"Eh..urg...itu...Mereka terkena detensi karena mereka melanggar jam malam kemarin" jawab Lavender disertai anggukan dari Parvati

Aula Besar semakin ramai dan penuh oleh bisik-bisik para siswa dan kikik geli dari para siswi ketika melihat Draco Malfoy melintasi Aula Besar.

"Oke,jadi bagaimana?Besok kita jadi kan' pergi ke Hogsmeade?Aku tidak sabar untuk membeli barang-barang untuk Harry" ucap Ginny dengan senyum tertera di wajahnya . Melihat senyum Ginny , Hermione jadi tidak tega untuk tidak ikut besok akhirnya iya hanya menghela napas dengan sedikt senyum terpaksakan dan mengatakan "Haha , Iya aku juga"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan lukisan seorang arkeolog Yunani , Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi "Telur Busuk" lalu lukisan tersebut mengayun dan menampilkan ruangan yang super besar yaitu ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid . Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid dipenuhi dengan 4 warna yang mendominan yaitu warna Merah , Emas , Hijau dan Perak . Hermione berjalan ke sofa yang berhiaskan warna Merah dan Emas , lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa itu . Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara "Kau dari mana saja ,sayang ?" Hermione sudah tau bahwa itu adalah suara Draco maka ia pun menjawab tanpa menoleh "Dari Aula Besar , dan Draco . Bisakah aku membicarakan suatu hal denganmu?" Hermione sudah siap jika Draco akan ngambek dan kesal padanya , tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi kan?

"Ada apa , Mione?" ucap Draco dengan muka heran , ia juga duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa Hermione .

"Ehm..Kemungkinan besok aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu , Drake . Karena aku ingin ikut pergi bersama Ginny dan teman-teman ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli sesuatu" Ucap Hermione dengan wajah agak ditundukan

"Oh..Jadi kau lebih mementingkan teman daripada pacar , eh ?" Ucap Draco dengan nada bicara yang sarkatis

"Maaf,Draco ..tapi aku sudah berjanji keada mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tepat sebelum kau memintaku untuk pergi bersamamu"Ucap Hermione dengan kepala masih tertunduk

"Oh.. yasudah , kalau begitu aku akan mengajak wanita lain saja , kau tidak akan keberatan kan sayang ?" Balas Draco dengan nada serius , Draco merasa sakit hati karena Hermione mengingkari janjinya , bisa saja kan Hermione bukannya pergi membeli barang namun pergi bersama cowok lain , dan bisa saja kan Hermione pergi membeli barang untuk cowok lain ? Ckckck..Tidak taukah kau Draco bahwa Hermione mengingkari janjinya karena dia ingin membuatmu bahagia , setidaknya hanya sekali sebelum...

Mendegar ini sontak mata coklat Hermione langsung memerah , ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Draco akan berkata seperti ini lalu ia menatap mata Draco dan melihat adanya keseriusan di matanya . Dengan berat hati Hermione berkata "Well..Kalau itu maumu tersserahlah , SAYANG" dengan kalimat itu Hermione segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya . Ia menangis , ia tidak percaya bahwa Draco tega berbuat hal seperti itu kepadanya . Andai kau tau Hermione bahwa Draco hanya sedang menjahilimu...

.

.

.

Sabtu tiba dengan disambut angin dingin yang sangat kuat , membangunkan Hermione dari istirahatnya , sebenarnya Hermione tidak beristirahat , dia hanya memejamkan matanya namun pikirannya tetap berkerja. Pukul 10 tepat Ginny,Lavender dan Parvati menjemput Hermione di Ruang Ketua Murid . Hermione menoleh kepada Draco sebentar lalu segera menyusul teman-temannya yang teah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya .

Hermione tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian semalam setibanya mereka di Hogsmeade , tujuan utamanya adalah mencari hadiah yang pantas untuk Draco.

Pertama ia pergi ke Bourgin and Burkes dia melihat sebuah guci yang sangat antik dan mewah namun guci itu terkesan angkuh dan dingin , Hermione tidak mau jika ia memberikn Draco guci itu maka Draco akan berubah lagi menjadi angkuh dan dingin sama seperti dulu. Hermione terus mencari dan mencari sehingga matanya menangkap sebuah lukisan seorang perempuan yang tengah berjalan di tengah salju dan diujung sana terlihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih , namun yang mengherankan Hermione adalah lukisan itu diberi nama Changed , Hermione bingung apa maksud dari lukisan itu . Setelah berkeliling hampir 2 jam akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk membelikan Draco sebuah lukisan yang tadi dilihatnya di Bourgin and Burkes.

"Mione,apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami untuk makan di Three Broomsticks? " Kata Ginny yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hermione

Selagi mereka berjalan , ekor mata Hermione menangkap bayangan Draco yang tengah berjalan dengan Daphne Greengrass yang memeluk lengan kirinya dengan mesra , namun yang anehnya Draco bukannya mengelak namun ia tetap membiarkan lengannya dipeluk oleh Daphne . Hermione tahu bahwa Draco sempat melihatnya namun Draco bersikap seolah Hermione hanyalah sampah belaka.

Tidak kuat menahan air mata dan perih akhirnya Hermione berlari ditengah angin kencang ia berlari terus hingga memasuki batas Shierking Shack dengan Hogsmeade . Sesampainya Hermione di sana , ia segera duduk di bawah sebuah pohon tua sambil memegan lukisan yang akan dia berikan kepada Draco 4 hari lagi .

kata yang terus menerus ada dipikiran Hermione . Percuma Hermione mengeluarkan 100 Galleon hanya untuk Lukisan itu , percuma dia berdesak - desakan hanya untuk membeli Coklat Cinta dari Honeydukes , dan terakhir percuma ia pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan keadaan yang sedingin ini jika hanya untuk melihat Draco bermesraan dengan Daphne.

Hermione tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco akan benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya kemarin , ia mengira bahwa Draco hanya berpura-pura saja tapi ternyata tidak .

Hermione menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya , ia marah , ia kesal , ia sedih , ia kecewa pada Draco Malfoy.

Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan Pena Bulu lalu menuliskan sesuatu , ditengah kesibukannya itu Hermione terbatuk dengan sangat keras berulang kali hingga akhirnya mulut Hermione mengeluarkan darah , namun ia tetap menulis kertas itu . Hingga akhirnya semua mulai pudar , dan kepala Hermione semakin berat . Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita lalu tiba-tiba semuanya gelap

.

.

.

"Madam Pormfey , bagaimana keadaan Hermione?" Tanya Ginny sambil menangis , ia tau kemungkinan terburuk Hermione.

dengan muka sedih Madam Pormfey berkata "Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya , Ginny . Jangan mengungkit masalah ini lagi , kita berdua tahu bukan bahwa sudah beristirahat dengan tenang" Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Ginny semakin terisak dan berteriak "TIDAK!KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI HERMIONE!" ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hermione , namun tidak ada reaksi dari sang empunya tubuh , yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah Lukisan yang dibungkus dengan Kertas Kado berwarna pink dengan hiasan berbentuk hati bertulisan 'I Love You' dan sebuah surat yang terselip di pitanya . Ia membaca kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan , lalu segera berlari ke Aula Besar.

.

.

Aula Besar begitu ramai dengan isak tangis terutama dari Asrama Gryffindor , bagaimana tidak ? Sahabat mereka yaitu Hermione Jean Granger telah meninggal . Satu-satunya manusia yang tidak menunjukkan ekspersi apapun adalah Draco Malfoy , ia hanya terpaku dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi .

Ginny menghampiri Draco dan memberikan sebuah hadiah sambil berkata "Aku yakin bahwa kau adalah salah satu penyebab dia meninggal,Draco" dengan suara parau . "Wait..Aku?Apa yang telah kuperbuat?Aku tidak memasukkan racun kedalam minumannya .. dan kau bilang bahwa aku salah satu penyebabnya , apa maksudmu ada hal lain yang membuat Hermione seperti itu ?" Tanya Draco dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak .

"Ehm..mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini kau akan tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Hermione . tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin bahwa kau penyebabnya , aku sih hanya menebaknya saja" Ucap Ginny masih menangis , lalu ia meninggalkan Draco sendirian di koridor yang sepi itu.

Draco membuka perlahan hadiah Valentine dari Hermione , hadiah itu adalah lukisan seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di tengah salju . Lukisan itu berjudul 'Changed' , Draco mengernyit mendengar judul lukisan yang tidak sesuai dengan tema dari lukisan Draco membuka surat dari Hermione yang berisikan

_Sabtu,10 Februari 1999_

_Dear,Draco_

_Draco,hari ini aku melihatmu bersama di Hogsmeade . Aku tau kau melihatku namun kau tidak menghiraukanku , jujur aku sangat sedih. Pertama , karena kau mengacuhkanku begitu saja padahal aku adalah pacarmu . Kedua , karea kau mengajak perempuan lain ke Hogsmeade dan bermesraan dengannya . Sebenarnya aku tidak melarang kau untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain, namun aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan bermesraan dengan perempuan lain :")._

_Aku ingin memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu , aku berharap kau tidak marah jika aku memberitahumu . Sebenarnya aku mengidap Leukimia . Itu adalah penyakit kaum Muggle yang tidak bisa disembuhkan .Penyakitku ini terjadi karena teralu banyak darah putih yang memakan darah merah . Sebenarnya aku akan berumur panjang jika aku mengikuti teraphy . Namun kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi keuangan keluargaku belakangan ini . Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kesusahan , jadi biar aku saja yang mengalami ini . _

_Penyakitku ini kuketahui sejak aku mulai menjadi Ketua Murid bersamamu , aku sering batuk berdarah dan sering pingsan , kau tidak mungkin tahu karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya didepanmu . penyakitku ini sudah stadium 4 yang berarti tidak akan mungkin lagi bisa disembuhkan , Ketika aku memeriksa ke Dokter di Dunia Muggle , Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa perlahan-lahan aku akan kehilangan rambutku dan dokter memperkirakan usiaku tak akan lebih dari 5 bulan _

_Ini adalah bulan ke lima aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh penderitaan , kadang aku berharap aku dapat memberitahumu tentang penyakitku ini , namun aku tidak yakin aku bisa memberitahumu mengingat bahwa kau pasti akan melarangku untuk melakukan aktifitas jika aku sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini . Hari ini aku bersyukur sekali dapat membelikanmu hadiah , aku benar-benar takut jika aku meninggal kemarin dan tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah . Aku ingin setidaknya aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah sebelum kepergianku _

_Ngomong-ngomong jika kau ingin tahu apa arti lukisan itu akan kujelaskan _

_CHANGED hanyalah judul belaka , ketika aku bertanya kepada sang penjual lukisan ini , beliau berkata bahwa lukisan ini dibuat oleh gadis yang sedang patah hati dan memilih untuk bunuh diri . Lukisan ini berarti cinta yang sejati dan abadi . Aku berharap bahwa Cinta kita akan abadi seperti cnta gadis ini kepada lelaki yang dicintainya ._

_Draco,aku tahu kau malas membaca puisi tapi bacalah 1 bait puisiku untukmu_ :

_**Hatiku tertusuk**_

_**Tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam**_

_**Perbuatanmu bagai jarum yang menusuk hatiku**_

_**Dibawah hujan aku menangis**_

_**Menangisi nasb yang mempermainkanku**_

_**Menangisi setiap penyesalanku**_

_**Menangisi hancurnya hatiku**_

_**Hujan,mengapa aku mencintainya?**_

_****Ehm...Draco,maukah kau menemaniku untuk menghabiskan hari Valentine hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?_

_Cinta dan kasih ,Hermione Granger_

Draco menutup surat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca . Lalu ia memandang surat itu lagi , terlihat bercak darah di kertas putih itu . Ia tahu bahwa darah itu adalah darah Hermione , ia meneteskan air matanya untuk orang yang dia kasihi , orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya . Apa jadinya ia tanpa Hermione ? Bagai bunga dan kupu-kupu . Ia sangat membutuhkan Hermione disisinya. Ia belum sanggup kehilangan Hermione , bahkan ia belum mengabulkan permohonan terakhir Hermione . Di malam yang sunyi ini hujan disertai petir yang bersahut-sahutan membuat satu hati hancur berkeping - keping.

Draco membuat sebuah puisi untuk Hermione , yang berisikan :

_**Malam ini menjadi saksi**_

_**Saksi bahwa orang yang kuncinta telah pergi**_

_**Pergi untuk meninggalkanku**_

**_Pergi dan tidak akan kembali padaku_**

**_Kau yang disana_**

**_Ingatkah padaku?_**

**_Pada mimpi indah yang kita rajut bersama_**

**_Apakah hanya ada didalam kalbuku_**

**_Dia yang kucintai telah pergi_**

**_Pergi ke alam yang tenang_**

**_Dia pergi dan membawa semua jiwaku_**

**_Dia malaikat berhati iblis_**

**_Mengapa tak kau ambil saja hidupku_**

**_Apa gunanya kuhidup jika tak ada kau di sisiku_**

**_Apa gunanya aku hidup jika tak ada tawamu_**

**_Oh, ia kembali ke hidupku_**

**SELESAI^^**

**aduh kayaknya taa-chan bakal hapus deh yang our secret love abisnya taa-chan kayaknya lebih berbakat di one shots**

**commentnya ya ^^v biar taa-chan tau bagus apa engga fic ini , n jangan lupa kritikannya ^^v taa-chan kan baru pertama kali buat fic yg hurt/comfort ... oke oke**

**dan kalo para readers mau taa-chan bikin fic , request aja jalur ceritanya mau gimana 3 reviewers yang beruntung bakalan taa-chan bikinin ddeh ficnya ^^v so repiu yak *maksa***

**btw , thanks to Beatrixmalf,Rey619,MJDAJ,aquasphinx,christiani,winey,narusaku20,aniranzracz,dind4,Naught As Me buat reviewnya :D **

**Our Secret Love , taa-chan delete ya :D maapp kalo pada penasaran ama chappie 2 **


End file.
